I'd Do Anything
by Todokanunegai
Summary: Songfic. SxYY. Seto regrets over mistakes over the past. Will he be forgiven? Shounenai. Complete


This took me so long to write --;…I first got the idea when my brother played the song over and over again. I started then lost inspiration. But I finally managed to finish writing this. Well, have fun reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Warning: Yaoi…

Coupling: Prideshipping (Seto x Yami)

**I'd Do Anything **

Seto sat at his desk, looking out the window at the noon day sun, not paying much attention as the classroom emptied for lunch.

The open novel in his hand laid forgotten, his attention being focused on the figure that sat reading under a tree outside.

Spiky black and red hair streaked with blond stuck out from the worn book of Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Seto tried to concentrate on his book, but the only thing he ended up doing was reading the same sentence over several times. His thoughts kept turning back to the tri-colored hair boy outside.

He finally gave up on his book after reading the same sentence for the tenth time.

Seto watched as Yami read his book with extreme concentration, oblivious to the staring brunette.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yami looked up.

Their eyes locked. Crimson and azure.

Sorrow clearly showed in their eyes as they exchanged silent words. One begging for forgiveness, the other uncertain whether to accept it or not.

Their eye contact was broken when Anzu ran up to Yami.

Seto groaned in irritation as Yami turned to talk with Anzu.

There was so much tension when they were in the same room and he hated it. All because of a small petty argument. They were so content together before a trivial manner broken them apart. Seto buried his head in his arms, biting back the urge to break something, to scream or to cry from frustration. He could taste the blood in his mouth from his broken lip, but ignored it as he thought over the argument.

Flashback

Seto leaned lazily against a tree, waiting for Yami so they'd walk home together.

He brightened up when he saw Yami walking toward him. But his mood instantly dropped when he saw Anzu chatting animatedly with Yami.

"Bye Yami!" Anzu hugged him and bounced off.

"Hey Seto." Yami smiled, greeting him with a small kiss.

Seto pulled away causing Yami to look at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Look, Yami, I'm getting really…well…annoyed with Anzu always hanging all over you."

Yami laughed, "Seto, you know that's just the way Anzu is. She's being friendly."

"You call that friendly? For Kami's sakes Yami, it's well known through the school that she has a major crush on you!" Seto told him with resentment.

"It's not a big deal. Nothing to get jealous about, Seto. You know I'll always love you and only you." Yami said, irritation slipping into his voice.

"But it is a big deal Yami! Stop minimizing it! I've reached my limit of watching Anzu fawning over you."

"What do you expect me to do? Tell her to stop talking to me? Just because you're jealous?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm expecting you to do."

"She's a friend. I refuse to brush her off and ignore her just because you can't stand her being around me. Don't you trust me at all!"

"Yes I trust you, but I don't trust her! Get her to stop being around you or I think we should rethink this relationship. This isn't the only time she's been all over you!"

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "You're giving me an ultimatum? A friend or you? Seto…this is unlike you…you're making to big a deal out of this. You know I love you, so why are you doing this?"

"Yes. Her or me? I don't know Yami. Do you love me?" Seto said coldly.

"I'm leaving. This is too foolish. You can't expect me to pick between a friend and you. You know me better than this." Yami said, turning to walk away.

"Fine. If that's you're choice, then I'm leaving. You can go hang out with your dear friend and maybe date her in the process. We're done and over with!"

Yami had stopped dead in his tracks, his body going tense. His voice was unhappy, "If that's what you want, then I won't do anything to stop it. I love you more than you seem to realize. But I'm disappointed in you Seto, you're destroying everything we have over such a minor thing." Yami walked away.

The full impact of what had just happened hit Seto as he slumped against the tree. His jealousy and anger was gone, regret over coming him.

"Oh…Kami…what did I just do? I lost the best thing I had in my life. I'm so stupid." Seto watched the spot that Yami last stood, "Come back Yami, please…I'll do anything, just come back."

End Flashback

Everything that they shared was destroyed and it was all his fault.

Seto remembered the times they use to sit around, just talking quietly about life in general and what they wanted to do

All in all, they knew they wanted to be with each other forever.

Seto turned to look outside, but Yami and Anzu were gone.

He sighed, turning back to his book. Seto soon became engrossed in it, so he didn't hear the door slowly opened behind him.

A figure stepped into the classroom noiselessly.

After several moments of silence, Seto was snapped out of his concentration by a tap on his shoulder.

He jumped.

A soft chuckle was heard.

Seto turned around, ready to give whoever it was laughing at him hell.

But he was struck silent by who it was. _'Yami.'_

"Seto."

"Y…Y…Yami." Seto stuttered.

Silence once again descended onto the room as they looked at each other.

Seto was the first to say something. "What are you doing here? Weren't you outside?"

"I was…I came in to talk to you."

Seto blinked, unsure of what he just heard. "To talk to me…?"

"Yeah. Look Seto, about what happened..."

"I'm sorry, Yami. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been like that." Seto blurted out, "I should have had more faith…"

"Seto, it's alright." Yami said, placing a slender finger on Seto's lips.

"Does this mean, I'm forgiven?" Seto asked hopefully.

"I already have. I just never worked up the courage till now to tell you so." Yami said softly.

Seto pulled Yami into a tight hug.

The smaller boy buried his head in Seto's chest. "I miss you so much, Seto."

"I was so stupid. I should never have given you an ultimatum. But…I was so scared of losing you to her."

"I know, Seto, I know." Yami gazed up into clouded blue eyes.

Yami leaned up and kissed him gently, then rested his head on Seto's chest again.

"I love you so much, Seto. Please don't ever do that again."

"I love you too. I promise. I'll do anything to keep you with me." Seto murmured into Yami's hair.

They stood in silence, no more words exchanged.

Love said everything that was needed to be said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

Bad, ne? Well, at least I have one more story done. I've been so bored, snowing like crazy in NYC and am basically snowed in. So I finished this which had been sitting in my Incomplete file for about a month.

Review please !

© Todokanunegai 2-17-03


End file.
